Time
by sakura32
Summary: S/S pairing. Sakura and Li work together on a project and go back in time. Rating for future chapters. Please review. Even flames are welcome!
1. Project

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. I wish I did though. It belongs to clamp.  
  
A/N this is just a story I thought up in Latin class. And yes, my Latin teacher isn't very good.  
  
On with the story!  
  
Chapter one. The Storm.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura was bored. It was a summer day and she was stuck in summer school. Everyday she always asked herself an eternal question.  
  
"Why do I have to stink at Latin?" she thought to herself as she listened to the teacher drone on and on.  
  
She lay her head down on her desk as the teacher started a new grammar topic.  
  
"Today class, we will learn Gerundives. Can anyone tell me what a Gerundive is used for?"  
  
The question was lost on Sakura for she was daydreaming about her Yuki at the moment. But one student was paying attention.  
  
"A Gerundive is used for expressing the necessity of a word," said Li.  
  
"Multi bene Syaoran.!" Said the teacher.  
  
Sakura glared at him. 'Suck up' she thought. She continued to stare back at him. He was working on the grammar worksheet the teacher had handed out. He looked up and appeared to be startled for a moment, but then he fixed her with one of his 'if looks could kill' glares. Thoroughly freaked out by his actions, Sakura dismissed her revengeful thoughts and went back to her daydreams. Some twenty minutes later, Sakura was rudely brought down to earth by one of the teacher's announcements.  
  
"Class, I am going to assign a project for every one. The topic for your project can be Culture of the Roman Empire, or grammar. I would suggest doing grammar, but that is just my opinion. This project will count as your final exam. It is 20% percent of your grade so be sure to take this seriously." Magistra Lin said.  
  
Sakura groaned. 'Great she thought. Pick the easy topic, which I stink in, or the hard topic that will take forever. Choices Choices.'  
  
" I will be pairing you up in groups of two. You and your partner will be working together for the next 2 months finding EVERYHING you can on your topic. I warn you. If you just put down information you already know, and learn nothing new, you will receive a failing grade."  
  
Sakura now understood why she sucked at Latin. It was because her teacher never taught them correctly!  
  
She always droned on and on but kept on covering the same basic topics! 'I can't believe she isn't getting fired!' she thought. ' But on the bright side, maybe I'll get paired with a genius and ace it!'. Yeah. That was better than nothing.  
  
"Lina Inverse and Gourry Gabrieve"  
  
The red head and blond made a good team it was funny how fate screwed with their minds sometimes.  
  
"Ranma Saotome and Akane Tenjou"  
  
"Miaka Yuki and Tamahome"  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li"  
  
Crap why did she have to get paired up with him! She turned to glare at him. He didn't see happy about the arrangement either.  
  
"Class you are dismissed. You are required to go to the library for the last hour of today's class and talk out your project with your partner."  
  
'Gosh' Sakura thought 'I hate that woman'.  
  
Even though Sakura didn't really like Li that much, she supposed it could be worse. She could have paired off with that old man that all the other girls were always beating off. She decided to make the best of it and made up her mind to make a temporary truce with Li.  
  
When they got to the library, Li asked the question.  
  
"Do we want to do grammar, or culture?" he voiced whiled sighing at the same time.  
  
Sakura thought for a second then came to her decision.  
  
"Culture. Definitely" she said.  
  
Li perked up. 'Maybe he hates Latin as much as I do' she thought.  
  
"Well then, lets go to the museum to research and get pictures and stuff."  
  
"That sounds good" At least one of them had thought ahead. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
After they had gotten permission from the teacher, they left for the museum. Sakura on her roller blades and Li on his bike.  
  
They got to the museum fairly quickly and were amazed at all the Roman artifacts that the museum held.  
  
Li was looking at the gladiator swords and noting that they were much like his own. Sakura's attention, however, was caught by a vase.  
  
"Li, I think you'd better take a look at this" she said.  
  
"What is the pro…" he stopped in mid sentence amazed at the jar like her.  
  
There on the jar, were two figures. One that looked a lot like Sakura, and the other like Syaoran.  
  
The two amazed teenagers looked at each other than said,  
  
"Naw. Couldn't be."  
  
After researching, they both went home. Later that night,  
  
Sakura went to the Tokyo tower to sort out her thoughts about the vase. When she got there using the Fly card, she was surprised to see that someone was already there.  
  
"Li!" she exclaimed.  
  
Startled, he snapped quickly around.  
  
" What are you doing here!" he said testily.  
  
That caught Sakura off guard.  
  
"I come here to think," she said. "How about you?"  
  
He looked at her quaintly before nodding.  
  
"Me too." He said quietly.  
  
"Do you come here much?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I come here every time I need to think about something I don't understand." He said quietly.  
  
"Oh". Sakura was amazed at how Li always kept his emotions pent up.  
  
"It must be hard."  
  
He was puzzled. "What's hard?"  
  
She blushed. "Living in a foreign country all by yourself I mean."  
  
"Oh. I guess so…"  
  
  
  
They sat silently looking at the nightlife of Tokyo. Deciding to break the tension,  
  
Sakura said,  
  
"So what do you make of that vase?"  
  
"That's what I came to think about. It most certainly is us, but how?"  
  
At that moment it started to rain very heavily. A bolt of lightning cracked not 20 feet away from the tower.  
  
Sakura screamed in panic.  
  
"We'd better get out of here!" shouted Li.  
  
At that moment, a bolt of lightening hit the tower.  
  
  
  
Everything went black.  
  
  
  
(A/N) ooh. Cliffhanger. You are at my mercy! Bwahahahahahahaaaaaaa. 


	2. Darkness

Chapter two. Darkeness  
  
Once again Cardcaptor does not belong to me. I wish that that were a wrong a statement though. *pouts *  
  
Also, my thanks to Taidigimon you have no idea how happy I am to get a review like yours. This is after all my first fic and I still have a lot of work to do.  
  
Sorry about the cliffhanger. If you people don't review there will be no story. Please please read and review!  
  
= thoughts " " = talking * * = author notes  
  
Darkness.  
  
That was all that Sakura felt. Cold and lonely, she started to hyperventilate.  
  
'Where am I?' How did this happen? Where is Li'. Millions of questions raced through her brain. She felt something stir next to her.  
  
"ughhh," '  
  
"Li?'  
  
The boy got up and rubbed his head. After coming to his senses, he took out his sword and recited a lightening spell.  
  
"Wow. Thanks. I didn't think to use the lightening card." Sakura was suddenly feeling stupid. She was about to compliment his quick thinking before stopping. The light only formed a small comfort for it did not fill the infinite darkness. She started to whimper. * ^_*. She faces cards that can hurt her but is afraid of ghosts. Am I the only one out there that thinks this is sort of ridiculous?* Li is taken aback. He has never had to deal with a girl in tears before. He could deal with cards and fights and homework, but he was unsure of this situation.  
  
"Um, it will be okay Sakura, I won't let something happen to you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Her brother is gonna kill me if anything happens to her.  
  
"Li."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I call you Syaoran?" *Syaoran is the original Japanese name and I will not let some stupid English brainwashing dubbing system screw up the origional masterpiece of this idea by me. Sorry for that outburst. ^_^*  
  
Li blushed.  
  
"S-Sure." Once that was taken care of, there was an uncomfortable silence between both as they tried to figure out what to do.  
  
"Hey Sakura?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Use your sword card."  
  
"Good idea!"  
  
Sakura beamed at his idea and pulled out her key from the chain on her neck.  
  
"Key made by Clow.*blah blah blah. I don't know the whole spell and have one in one of the mangas, but I'm too lazy to look. *  
  
"Sword!"  
  
They cut through the darkness and landed in a big square.  
  
"Owww!"  
  
Sakura had landed right on her tailbone. *That is really painful. Believe me. *  
  
Li helped her up and was about to ask what had happened when he looked around and gasped.  
  
There were processions going all around and they were the center of attention. People were standing around them whispering.  
  
"What's up with their clothing Syaoran?"  
  
Sakura was disturbed because it looked like everybody was wearing sheets.  
  
Li sighed.  
  
"They're togas."  
  
Sakura gasped.  
  
"Then we're."  
  
"Yes. We are in THE Roman Forum."  
  
Like it so far? Review. Review! I know that this chapter was short, but I will make the next one 5 pages on word if at least 5 people review!  
  
Ja ne.  
  
Sakura32 


	3. Confussion

Chapter 3. Confusion  
  
"Syaoran, this is kind of freaky." she really regretted not paying attention to Latin and wished she could make out the words being spoken about her better.  
  
"Umm." Syaoran knew what they were saying and it was not very friendly. He wracked his brain trying to asses the situation. He looked at the crowd and saw a couple of Roman soldiers making their way through the crowd.  
  
" Crap. Sakura, I think that right now would be a good time to run.". But it had no effect because she was frozen by fear. ' I really really really wish I weren't so nice and was the type of person that would leave her'. He sighed inwardly and bravely put himself between the soldiers and Sakura.  
  
They advanced on them, and he put up a good fight, but they were roman soldiers and he was a teenage boy yet to finish puberty. No contest. * Poor Syaoran * Eventually they were bound and taken to the ship ports where slaves were being bought. Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other and shared a look that said 'This cannot be good.'  
  
The soldiers approached a very disgusting looking man and talked to him quickly while pointing to the two very scared teenagers. The men argued for a couple of minutes, then the man came and put them in a line that was composed of people from obviously different nationalities.  
  
They both received wooden labels that were placed around their necks. The disgusting man came up to Syaoran and asked him a few questions in Latin. Syaoran silently thanked god that his mother was so strict about his grades. Including Latin. Sakura was nervous and knew she was next.  
  
'Think. Think. Think. Oh yeah!' She subtly pulled out her key and tapped a card with it behind her back out of the range of view. " Language. Go." She whispered silently. She was surrounded by a small glow and she could understand what Syaoran and the man were saying.  
  
" Can you cook or do heavy labor?" he grunted to Syaoran. Syaoran inwardly winced as he caught a whiff of the man's breath. 'Here goes nothing' he thought then responded to the man's question.  
  
" I can do heavy labor. My sister can cook very well though." He said while nodding to Sakura.  
  
'Sister? That could work. I guess.' She was snapped out of her trance by a slap.  
  
"Listen to me when I'm talking to you, you filthy ancilla!" he spat.  
  
Syaoran was about to lunge at him in pure rage but caught the look Sakura had given him. 'Not here, not now.' It seemed like she was saying it out of concern.  
  
"I apologize sir. I was out of place to ignore you." 'Ugh. Did the Romans have breath mints? If they did, this man was in desperate need of one.' "Yes, as my brother said," she shot Syaoran grin, " I can cook very well. If you would like, I could cook anything." 'Hah. Ancilla am I, well I sir could take you down anytime anywhere. Oh yeah. And even though you are a Roman citizen, you're gonna die from led poisoning!'  
  
It was all Sakura could do to suppress the grin that was forming as she saw the laugh that was concealed in Syaoran's eyes. 'Wait, why is he laughing? He couldn't know what I'm thinking. or maybe he can'  
  
She shot him a piercing look at his face fell. 'Ah. So he can tell what I'm thinking. I will have to ask him about that special gift later.'  
  
Syaoran and Sakura were suddenly shoved forward as a man came and examined the two and then spoke to the man and handed him a bag of money. 'Uh oh,' Sakura thought, 'looks like we've been bought. As slaves!' ^*^*^*^* Woo hoo! Another cliff hanger. Oh crap. * cowers from evil glares. * I know I promised a longer chapter, I just have not had ANY time to write and my brain is already thinking of another story to write. Please Please Please review! Flames are welcome!! Just as long as I get reviews. Ja ne. ^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Oh and by the way, in Latin, ancilla means slave girl. Just girl, or puella would have been a nicer word to address Sakura with. 


	4. Adjustments

*^*^* I have reviewers!!!!! ^_^ This is soooo cool. Okami, thank you for pointing out that Sakura is slightly out of character. *looks sheepish * I forgot to mention that. I really appreciate your reviews people. It lets me know that my story is being read. I take Latin and my teacher last year was EVIL! * gets a dark look * ooh that stinking hypocrite. um anyway. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! *^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 4. Adjustments  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were silent as the man who just bought them led them. Sakura stole a look at Syaoran once in a while, but she couldn't tell what he was thinking, for his face remained impassive. ' Sooo.' She thought, ' now we're slaves.' Her new master suddenly yanked her forward. ' This is not gonna be fun.'  
  
Syaoran was thinking about the consequences of slavery too, but not on the same level as Sakura.  
  
' I hope this man isn't cruel. If he is, Sakura may have trouble adjusting. I just don't want her to get hurt. why am I thinking this way? Sakura has always been my rival. Actually, that little stuffed toy was always more of my rival than her, but still, where did all these new understandings come from? My unconscious thoughts are distracting me from my true goal. I must get all of those cards! But in order to do that, Sakura would be hurt. Are those cards, the source of my family's internal war really worth the effort and pain that they make me inflict? NO. NO. NO. NO. I will never ever hurt Sakura if I can help it. Why though? Why does she mean so much to me? Why..'  
  
Syaoran's thoughts were suddenly put to a halt because he too was jerked by his master, but he was unable to keep his feet. He fell flat onto the street.  
  
'Ouch' thought Sakura, ' I bet that really hurt.'  
  
Syaoran looked up and glared at her while getting to his feet and gritted his teeth, trying to fight the urge to jump his master, who was nearly strangling him with the rope, he was pulling on it so hard.  
  
Duh  
  
Sakura gasped. She looked around franticly, trying to find the source of sound.  
  
C'mon, put two and two together Sakura.  
  
Sakura slowly looked over at Syaoran, who had a smirk on his face.  
  
' You. you .. I KNEW IT!' she thought with a triumphant grin plastered on her face.  
  
Syaoran winced. Her thoughts had been so loud about that last comment. He sighed.  
  
'Well, she already suspected it, I just hope that she doesn't realize that she can do this too.'  
  
Owww. Sakura that really hurt. Please don't scream like that.  
  
Sakura was confused. She hadn't screamed. oh. Forceful thoughts must hurt.  
  
Of course they do., Syaoran was secretly debating whether to tell her that she too was able to talk telepathically because he heard her thoughts that she was thinking in frustration. She really wanted to talk to him, to answer back, but she didn't know if she could, nonetheless know how. Why not? They could speak to each other without getting in trouble with this. The only problem was that she would be able to read his thoughts.  
  
You know, Sakura, you have this ability too, you know that you have it, you just don't know how to use it. Sakura glared at him.  
  
He laughed. Okay. Okay. The way you do this is you think about what you are saying and whom you are saying it to. But it's not that easy. You have to have a very clear mental picture of the person you are trying to communicate with. Try it.  
  
Can you hear me? she thought.  
  
Geez. She learns fast. I hope she doesn't discover how to read my thoughts.  
  
Read your thoughts?   
  
' Oh crap. I said that telepathically.' He thought, mentally kicking himself. He was about to reply, when they stopped. Sakura grabbed Syaoran to keep him from plowing head first into their master.  
  
He thanked her with the mind speech, and they simultaneously looked up at the same time. They gasped. They were standing in front of a very nice looking house. The master smiled at the looks on their faces and pulled the rope that was bound to their necks and took them inside so that his wife could inspect his new purchases.  
  
*^*^* So peeps? Howdja like it? Placetne est tibi? PLEASE review. If you don't I will...um.. not continue my story. Bwahahhahahah! 


	5. Tears

*** Sorry people. I was not able to continue for quite some time because I was either caught up with work, or just lazy!^_^ soo. what do you guy think so far? Kate, syaoran is in summer school because his mother put him there. You know how mothers can be sometimes, ^_^;. Oh. And you people who are wondering about the significance of the vase.. You'll just have to continue to read and find out. Oh by, the way, when the roman people are talking, they are talking in Latin, it is just heard from sakura's and syaoran's point of view so it's not in Latin. Kapeesh? Good!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not sadly own ccs. Clara and Claudius, however, are mine.  
  
Their new master's wife came out of the house with a curious look on her face.  
  
"Did you get a cook?" she looked at the two suspiciously.  
  
"Yes. Actually, both can, but the girl is supposed to be very good."  
  
She snorted. " We'll see." She looked at Sakura and Syaoran and said, " Follow me" Over her shoulder while walking into the house.  
  
They walked through the atrium of the house where they were amazed to see the clarity of the small pool located there.  
  
'Wow,' Sakura thought. 'The Romans weren't low on art I guess.'  
  
Syaoran looked away from the small family shrine he had been observing and smirked at her.  
  
Haven't you been paying attention in class? 'Crap. There I go again, insulting her without meaning to.'  
  
Pay attention! She hissed right before he walked straight into a pillar. He hit with a sharp CRACK, causing their mistress to look back.  
  
"Are you stupid? Maybe I should sell you, seeing that you cannot even watch where you are going!"  
  
Ouch.   
  
Keep calm, she has power over you at the moment..' thought Sakura.  
  
" I'm sorry ma'am but I was busy looking at how wonderfully built and sophisticated your home was."  
  
She looked at him sharply for a moment, then smiled. " Your mistake was clumsy, but it could not be helped. Do not let it happen again, or I will punish you by making you and you sister separate."  
  
That was pathetic though Sakura. It worked didn't it?  
  
In the future, warn me before you do crap like that so I can run to the nearest bathroom.  
  
Your opinion is amusing. Sorry.  
  
For what?  
  
Insulting you all the time.  
  
She paused in shock, then caught up with their mistress.  
  
Why do you care now! You've never given a second thought about all this before. You always cut me down. Always try to make me fail. Why do you hate me? I never did one thing to deserve all the emotional abuse that you have dished out! 'ouch. I guess I have been pretty ugly to her in the past.'  
  
I.  
  
you what  
  
I.I guess I was trying to hide my insecurity.  
  
INSECURITY? she roared in psychically to him. Since when have YOU been insecure? Mr. Good grades, perfect athlete, and crush object of every know girl! You have NO right to call yourself insecure.  
  
Her comments just made him angry. SHUT UP SAKURA!  
  
She did. She was shocked.  
  
DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH???? A TYRANICAL MOTHER, A CLAN TELLING WHAT TO DO ALL THE TIME, ARRANGED MARRAIGES? YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW GOOD YOU HAVE IT! TO BE ABLE TO DECIDE WHO YOU WANT TO MARRY, WHAT SCHOOL COURSES YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE, WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO WITH YOU'RE LIFE! I CAN'T DO ANY OF THAT AND IT SUCKS!  
  
I.I'm sorry. I had no idea.  
  
He softened at the meekness in her thoughts.  
  
It's okay, just don't go making assumptions about people when you know nothing about them. Lets talk later. I think that our "Mistress" wants us to show her how well we can cook.   
  
Li was right in his assumption. Their mistress had taken them to the kitchen.  
  
" We have no other slaves except for the two of you. Claudius, your master, is having company tonight, and you will cook, serve and entertain them." With that being said, she left them to get ready.  
  
They looked at the kitchen. There were basic herbs and meats on the walls, with basins engraved into the stone counters that lined the walls. There was a huge stone furnace that could be used for cooking.  
  
Oh crap. No electricity. thought Sakura.  
  
Why are you using thought speech? They can't tell what we are saying if we speak in English.  
  
They probably wouldn't look upon us with favor if we speak in English all the time.  
  
you have a point. Sooo... what are we gonna cook.?  
  
Maybe if we made them a foreign dish that they have never had, and they like it, they will keep us?  
  
That might just work. What meats do we have and what plants and herbs?  
  
Well, there aren't many plants other than the herbs. I can go to the garden I saw up front. I saw some tomatoes, potatoes, and onions.  
  
Great. Can you get some fruit for desert?  
  
No problem she walked out of the kitchen to ask their mistress for permission to the plants.  
  
Syaoran, meanwhile, got down the freshest looking meat from the wall, and a knife from the rack where many primitive *compared to today's * cooking utensils were located. He chopped the meat into cubes, and put them on a thing piece of wood, finding no basin to use for cooking over the fire. * imagine shishcabobs. That's what he's doing. * After setting the meat to roast, he got some oregano, rosemary, and thyme from the wall. * I'm not sure that they had all those in Italy back then, just work with me here! * He then got a pestle and ground the three herbs into a mixture to put on the meat and vegetables later.  
  
Sakura came in with two baskets; One with fruits, and the other with vegetables.  
  
Wow. You get things done quickly! she thought to him while glancing at the furnace. I'm impressed!  
  
He blushed and quickly turned back to the fire to avoid her seeing his obvious emotions.  
  
He was not quick enough though, and Sakura saw his blush, though much to her confusion.  
  
She dismissed it and turned to the vegetables and fruits. Laying the fruits aside, she pulled out potatoes, carrots, onions, and mushrooms. She got three knifes from the rack. A thick large one for chopping, a thin one for peeling, and a long one for more precise and complicated cuts. She momentarily laid the onions and mushrooms to the side and brought the potatoes over to the small water stream running along the far side of the room. She brought two jars as well. She filled one with water, and the other she placed the potatoes in. She walked back to the counter and got the thin knife. While walking back to the stream, she glanced at Syaoran and caught him staring at her. Blushing once again, he looked away and turned the meat to avoid confrontation. Sakura, getting the hidden message in his actions resisted the urge to confront him and proceeded to wash the potatoes.  
  
After washing the potatoes she peeled them and placed the finished ones in the jar with water. Once she got back to the counter, she set down the jar and turned to Syaoran, who was staring at her again. Ignoring or just oblivious to the obvious, she asked him for help.  
  
Can you cut the onions for me? I tend to cry.   
  
Syaoran, caught by surprise, replied. Uh. Sure. He walked over to the counter and took the onions to the counter space close to the meat.  
  
Uh. don't you need to turn the meat?  
  
He turned around. Wha? she pointed to the fire. Realizing what she meant, he panicked at his mistake and rushed to the meat. He examined it.  
  
Thanks. That was close. Thankfully it wasn't burned.  
  
Anytime. After you finish the onions, jut bring them over here.  
  
He turned back to the onions. Where did you learn to cook so well? he thought to her.  
  
She paused then continued to cut the potatoes without looking at him. My dad was a good cook. He taught me everything.  
  
Isn't your dad still alive?  
  
..  
  
Oh! I'm so sorry! I had no idea. How come no one knows?  
  
Keep on working, we only have 3 more hours and it takes a while to cook by fire. We have to make dessert too.  
  
Syaoran came over to her and handed her the onions. She smiled in gratitude and glanced hopefully at the mushrooms.  
  
Sure. Um.. How did your father die?he said, starting on the mushrooms.  
  
She went to turn the meat and came back to the potatoes.  
  
My father was an archeologist. She picked up the potatoes and retrieved a metal cooking rack from the darkest corner of the kitchen. Syaoran cursed himself for not seeing it while he was searching.  
  
He was on a dig in Egypt and was uncovering an ancient tomb.  
  
She placed the rack on the fire and put the potatoes and onions on top of it.  
  
He was walking with his group to the nearest postal office to send a telegram to the dean of his school, to tell him the good news. On the way, there was a terrible storm and they had to make camp for the night and proceed the next day. He. he.. He was fearless! So careful and strong. About to announce the find of his career and all his dreams and. his life. was shattered by a stupid snake!  
  
She burst into tears. I miss him so much. Touya was about to move to Osaka to his permanent job. He wanted to stay with me, but I wouldn't let him. I don't mind living living alone.. But.. I miss him so much.  
  
Syaoran came over to her and took her into his arms. Shhhh. Don't worry. I'm sure he misses you too. It'll be all right.   
  
She buried her face into his shoulder and cried for about 15 minutes. After while she looked up and smiled.  
  
Thanks. I'm glad you're here with me. she thought to him while blushing and looking down.  
  
He got over his surprise at her reaction and just smiled back.  
  
Me too.  
  
They finished cooking and made desert. They set out all the food on trays according to the course. The mistress came in and looked at their work with interest. Sakura asked if she would like a sample, while Syaoran got her a small dish.  
  
After tasting the food they had prepared, she nodded in approval.  
  
"It is foreign but very delicious. I am sure that my husband and his guest will approve."  
  
After they had finished thanking her for her praise, she spoke again.  
  
" My name is Clara. You will call me Mistress. What can the two of you do for entertainment?"  
  
Uh oh. Forgot about that. Sakura said in thought speech.  
  
Don't worry. Let me handle this one.   
  
It's all yours  
  
" Sakura," he pointed her while talking to Clara, " and I can dance very well. It is a type of dancing foreign to you're people, but I can assure you that your husband will like it."  
  
Clara narrowed her eyes.  
  
"May I see a sample of your dancing?"  
  
Um Syaoran, a little reminder, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DANCE!  
  
Syaoran gritted his teeth and forced a smile at Clara.  
  
Just try to explain  
  
Sakura shot Syaoran a glare and said to Clara. What he means is that Syaoran will dance and I will sing along to his dancing.  
  
WHAT?!?!?!!?O_o  
  
Just do that little Chi routine that you do to get warmed up for fighting.  
  
How do you know ab-  
  
SHUT UP and do it, except slower and more graceful.  
  
"If I find out that you two are lying, and you disappoint my husband. You two will be punished. severely."  
  
*** Whoo hoo! I wrote a longer chapter this time people. Today is a holiday for me, and I got to relax and write this story. Oh by the way, I accepted flames in my other story, and I didn't like. So, don't flame me..please. ^_^ oh yeah 


	6. Dinner Plans

Chapter 6. dinner  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own ccs. I wish that I did, but I do not. Clara and Claudius are mine. Okay? So no suing. I am clear.  
  
*okey dokey. Here we go. It has been a Loooooooooong time since I have written. But. **bows on knees* I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm really busy and I have to find time to write. I was without a computer for two weeks lately. I'm writing this from my laptop. **Takes sip of tea. Yum. Share and enjoy.*  
  
Syaoran could not believe it. So now HE was the dancer? And as far as he knew, Sakura couldn't sing either. This would be tough to pull off. Well, It couldn't get much worse, could it? He sighed and waited while Clara left the room. When he was sure that she was gone, he pulled Sakura to the side.  
  
Are you insane?  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
Aren't we all Syaoran?  
  
'Whaoh. Scary. Where did that come from?'  
  
He shook off the uneasy feeling that had run up his spine when Sakura had smiled. He decided to keep playing the mad one.  
  
That's beside the point. Also, did you even think about how you are going to sing? Or what you are going to sing? A little thinking would help  
  
She glared at him.  
  
'Oops. I was mean again.'  
  
Yes Syaoran, I did think ahead. Despite what you think, I am not totally clueless. I have this.  
  
At that moment, She pulled out a card.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?"  
  
He forgot to think instead of say.  
  
"How the heck did you get that?"  
  
***Mwhahahahaha. Cliffy. Suffer! Hee hee. I am so evil. Oh yes I am. Lord Farquade, my bunny of unholy rage thinks so too. Don't you Farquade? That's what I though. Hee HEE IF you don't review, I won't continue peeps. Hee Hee. Aka. I really would like you to review. Please. By all means PLEASE! And no flames. You can flame me if you want to, but you shall expierience my wrath if you do.  
  
Ja ne. 


End file.
